My Little Chipmunk
by fallingiseasier
Summary: Basically a one shot between a girl named Athena and Logan!


**A/N: First off I wanna say I dont own any of the Marvel/xmen characters!! =] I own mine!! Second: This is a one shot but if i get amazing reviews i might make it a short story!! Just let me know wht you think. Thrid: Enjoy**

* * *

I was thankful and grateful for Professor Xavier. He gladly took me in after discovering I was working for his enemy Magneto. I was supposed to find every weak point of every student and x-men, but something or should I say someone changed my mind. It was 2 months ago when I was discovered talking to my ex-boyfriend and ex-partner; Quicksilver. He was rating me out and my whole body shook. The x-men were right behind me, especially him.

"Shut it," I shouted rising from the ground, I had the wind pick me up. One of my mutant powers, I am able to control and create 4 elements; fire, wind, water, and earth. Earth was the one element I couldn't create.

"Why afraid lover boy won't approve of you," He sneered towards me, he was standing up on a tree, looking down on me. I gave him a short growl but that didn't stop him from continuing. "Magneto is beyond pissed that you refuse to tell us anything about them. He will get you back just you wait," And without waiting for her reaction he ran off. I softly let myself drop to the ground, to only be thrown to a tree and pinned.

"You traitor, I knew we couldn't trust you," He hissed in my ear. His voice was so soothing, and It made me weak in the knee. I made sure he didn't notice. He extracted his claws, there tip points poking my throat. My hands weren't pinned so it was easy for me to reach and touch his claw. Fire started to release from my hand and touch his claws. He growled in pain but nevertheless he released me.

"I'm not a traitor," I murmured angrily. I looked away from him and let my eyes land on the Professor.

"Please believe me Professor, I never wanted to rat you out. I really did enjoy being with you and everyone else," I begged, tears beaming out of the corner of my eye. I knew he was searching through my mind and I didn't mind it. I wanted him to know I wasn't hiding anything.

That day everyone accepted me, expect for the one guy I fell for. He left when I started teaching the school. He still didn't trust me and he didn't accept the Professor decision to put me as a teacher here. That didn't bother me, well it did a little but I shouldn't even think about a relationship especially the way it ended with my last boyfriend.

* * *

I was in the backyard helping John and Bobby better known as Pryo and Iceman fight correctly but bring up fire and water. They were improving. We were at for hours. Finally rogue came down and smiled waiting patiently for us to finish.

"I think that's it for today you guys," I hollered from the air. They stopped bobby hugging rogue and John waiting for me.

"Amazing job, the both of you-" I was going to continue when we heard a motor stopping. Rogue was first person to realize who it was.

"Logan," She shouted running toward him. He was right behind I knew because I sensed him glare at me. He was right behind I knew because I sensed him glare at me. I turned around seeing him hug Rogue tightly and smile at her. His smile was incredible. I stood my ground as John and Bobby went to greet him. They finally finished their greeting and Logan looked my way, still glaring.

"What no welcome home," he teased but with venom.

"I guess not Chipmunk," I replied smiling bitterly. I could see his eyes blaring with fire and his hands formed in a fist.

"What did you call me," He growled coming closer to me. I still stood my ground.

"Chipmunk," I answered confidently. He was about to pointed his claws but was stopped when Jean made her entrance. Behind her were Scott and Orono.

"Logan welcome back," She greeted nicely hugging him. I rolled my eyes and walked away from them.

* * *

The whole was spent with everyone gushing for Logan for returning. I would have joined the party if I was invited. I would have joined the party if I was invited. It was nighttime and I decided to enjoy the night by watching one of my favorite movies. Hercules, I know it was a child movie but something about Meg reminded me of well me. I sat down and began the movie with a bowl of popcorn in my hand. Half way through the movie, I paused it right when Meg was about to sing one of my favorite songs 'I won't say I'm in love.' I walked into the kitchen getting a cup and I filled it up with water by using my powers. I was now humming the song while waiting for the popcorn to finish.

"Seems like someone is in love," I heard his voice. He was close but not close enough. I mind went in a daze but only for a split second.

"Far from it chipmunk," I retorted back. He growled and turned me around, pinning me on the freezer.

"Why do you insist on calling me Chipmunk when I have no resemble of one," He asked in a serious tone. This time he pinned my hands down as well.

"Cause you get annoyed by it," I giggled trying to show him no harm. He let of me slowly afraid I might attack him. I wasn't going to. He looked at my eyes as if he was searching for something. Then out of nowhere he smirked.

"What," Hearing the microwave beeping, counting down until it was done.

"I was just wondering what you see in me," He replied smoothly grabbing a coke from the refrigerator.

"Excuse me," I stammered a little bit. He just continued on smirking.

"I heard you and the blondie talking after everyone left that day," I knew what he was talking about, it was four months ago. But I tried to hide it from him.

"Don't know what you're talking about," I stated turning away from him. He leaned over and whispered into my ear. The way he said my name affterwards was breathtaking.

"I think you do Athena," before I could retort he twirled me around and kissed me fully on the lips. My mind went blank and I got lost into his passionate kiss.

I kissed him back with the same passion maybe even more. He finally let go, giving me a smirk. He again leaned into me, his hot breath tickling my earlobe. He whispered seductively.

"I'll pick you up at 8," He then left before I had a chance to say anything. I smiled goofily, going to get the popcorn since it has been beeping. I checked the time and it flashed 7:30pm.

"BASTARD CHIPMUNK," I yelled only to hear him laugh.

* * *

Thank you everyone!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
